fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Pro Circuit
Please don't edit this page! It's T0M.V.12's project! If you have idea's about this page, please respond! Mario Kart: Pro Circuit is a new installment in the Mario Kart series. It has all the features the 7th part had, but also new features, like the custom track creator. In this mode players can make own tracks. The game will support StreetPass (exchange Custom Tracks), SpotPass (receiving new tracks and characters, competitions and other features, like Ghost Data's) and WiFi. There will be a Mario Kart Shop where you can buy things, such as exclusive characters, tracks and other features. The game is set to appear in 2012 and is made by T0M.V.12 more coming soon... Modes 'Single Player' 'Grand Prix' Race for gold in 4 exciting races! 'Time Trials' Race for the best time. 'Quick Run' Race with custom settings. 'Double Dash' Race with two characters on one kart. 'Custom Track Creator' Build your own tracks or battle-stages and play them in Quick Run-mode or Online with your friends! 'Balloon Battle' Pop your opponents' balloons with items. 'Coin Runners' Collect as many coins as you can! 'Missions' Complete Mario Kart-themed missions and beat the Boss! 'Multiplayer' 'Quick Run' Race against your friends with customized settings. 'Balloon Battle' Pop your friends' balloons. 'Coin Runners' Collect as many coins as you can. 'Online' Race or battle with people all over the world. Characters Brand new characters were added to the roster. Standard Characters #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Yoshi #Bowser #Donkey Kong #Toad #Wario #Koopa Troopa #Waluigi #Princess Daisy #Shy Guy #Mii Unlockable Characters #Baby Mario #Baby Luigi #Toadette #Birdo #Red Lakitu #King Boo #Toadsworth #Hammer Bro. #Bowser Jr. #Kamek #Petey Piranha #Pianta #Dry Bones #Boo #Rosalina #Dry Bowser #Funky Kong #Metal Mario #Honey Queen #R.O.B. #Prof. E Gadd #Cosmic Clone #Mallow #Colonel Pluck #Dimentio #Goomboss Special Characters These are unlocked via StreetPass, SpotPass, or bought in the Mario Kart Shop 'StreetPass' #Lubba #Big Bob-Omb #Penguin #Geno #Dr. Mario #Mouser #Retro Mario 'SpotPass' #Noki #Mc Ballyhoo #Boom Boom #Wiggler #Baby Donkey Kong #Goombario #Yoshella 'Buyable in Mario Kart Shop' #Dixie Kong #Pom Pom #Pauline #Bob-Omb Buddy #Paper Mario #Big Blooper #Tom Other Characters These are Supporting Characters, and aren't playable or unlockable #Lakitu (Host) #Toads (Fans) #Yoshi's (Fans) #Pianta's (Fans) #Noki's (Fans) #Shy Guys (Fans) #Goomba's (Fans) #Koopa's (Fans) #Luma's (Fans) #Tom (Runs the Mario Kart Shop) #Mii Brigade (shopping in the Mario Kart Shop) Items # Banana #Triple Banana #Blooper #Red Shell #Triple Red Shell #Green Shell #Triple Green Shell #Bob-Omb #POW Block #Spiny Shell #Fire Flower #Coins #Bullet Bill #Star #Lightning Bolt #Mushroom #Triple Mushrooms #Golden Mushroom #Fake Item Box #Lucky 7 #Super Leaf #Mega Mushroom #Feather #Mini Mushroom NEW (Let opponents schrink) #Hammer NEW (Cause an explosion) #Ice Flower NEW (Let opponents freeze for a few seconds) #Boomerang NEW (Cause an explosion and returns to the player) #Boo Mushroom NEW (Same effect as the Boo Item from MKDS) Cups & Courses New cups were added to the roster. These cups are downloadable. 'Mushroom Cup' *Mushroom Circuit *Flower Valley *Peach Castle *Wario Factory 'Flower Cup' *Toadette's Music Room *Delfino Plaza *Mario Circuit *Speedy Comet Island 'Star Cup' *Pianta Village *Honeybee Kingdom *Tom's Circuit *Kamek's Library 'Special Cup' *Trouble Town *Mc Ballyhoo's Tycoon Park *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road 'Shine Cup' *Jr.'s Airship Armada *Piranha Park *Blooper Ocean *Starship Mario 'Shell Cup' *SNES Donut Plains 2 *N64 Toad's Turnpike *GBA Yoshi Desert *Wii Moo Moo Meadows 'Banana Cup' *GBA Riverside Park *3DS Melody Motorway *DS Tick Tock Clock *Wii Dry Dry Ruins 'Leaf Cup' *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii Toad's Factory *DS Mario Circuit *3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop 'Lightning Cup' *GCN Wario Colosseum *3DS Alpine Pass *Wii Bowser's Castle *GCN Rainbow Road 'Hammer Cup' *GCN Sherbet Land *GBA Ribbon Road *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *Wii Grumble Vulcano Kart Customization 'Nitro Karts' *Standard Kart *Tanooki Tailer *Troopa Hopper *Thwomp Kart *S-Slider *Lowrider *Bubble Booster *Toy Car *Banana Truck *Shell'O Monster *Airman *Pixel Prince *Rainbow Rider 'Retro Karts' *Cheep Charger *Wild Wing *Turbo Blooper *Goo Goo Buggy *Red Fire *Koopa King *Barrel Train *Growlster *Koopa Clown Car *Bloom Coach *Rambi Rider *Waluigi Racer *DK Jumbo *Brute *Bolt Buggy *Cloud 9 *Turbo Birdo *Bumble V *Arcade Kart *Parade Kart 'Wheels' *Standard *Mini *Monster *Star *Mushroom *Slim *Sponge *Gigantic *Golden *Electric *Balls *Shell *Boo *Egg 'Gliders' *Standard *Parafoil *Cloud *Space *Dragon Wing *Egg *Golden *Electric *Jungle *Racket *Mushroom *Shroob *Crab *Swooper Gallery MKPC Mario.png|Mario with his B Dasher MKPC Luigi Bumble V.png|Luigi with his Bumble V Kart Boo Kart 7 Fanmade.png|Boo in his Standard Kart MKPC Waluigi.png|Waluigi with his Kart MKPC Big Bob-Omb.png|Big Bob-Omb next to the Brute Tom MK7kopie.png|Tom next to his Standard Kart MKPC Birdo.png|Birdo next to the Turbo Birdo MKPC Wario.png|Wario next to his Brute MKPC Toad.png|Toad with his Arcade Kart MKPC Bowser Jr.png|Bowser Jr. next to the Koopa King MKPC Yoshi.png|Yoshi with the Bumble V MKPC DK.png|Donkey Kong with the DK Jumbo MKPC Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong next to the Bolt Buggy MKPC Goombario.png|Goombario next to his B Dasher MKPC Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart MKPC Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa with his Standard Kart MKPC Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha next to the Bolt Buggy MKPC Mc Ballyhoo.png|Mc Ballyhoo with the Parade Kart MKPC Lubba.png|Lubba with the Bumble V Kart MKPC Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario with his B Dasher MKPC Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Bowser.png|Bowser next to his Koopa Clown MKPC Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario with his Barrel Train MKPC Retro Mario.png|Retro Mario next to his B Dasher MKPC Boom Boom.png|Boom Boom with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Lakitu.png|Lakitu with his Standard Kart MKPC Yoshella.png|Yoshella next to her Bumble V MKPC Daisy.png|Daisy with her Bolt Buggy MKPC Peach.png|Princess Peach with her Royal Ribbon MKPC Toadette.png|Toadette next to her Bumble V Kart MKPC Bob-Omb Buddy.png|Bob-Omb Buddy with his Brute MKPC Pauline.png|Pauline behind her Waluigi Racer MKPC Cosmic Clone.png|Cosmic Clone with his Brute MKPC King Boo.png|King Boo with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Mouser.png|Mouser with his Brute MKPC ROB.png|R.O.B. next to his B Dasher MKPC Pom Pom.png|Pom Pom with her Turbo Birdo MKPC Big Blooper.png|Big Blooper with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Dimentio.png|Dimentio with his Waluigi Racer MKPC Kamek.png|Kamek with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro. next to his Koopa Clown MKPC Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong with his Growlster MKPC Dixie Kong.png|Dixie Kong with her Barrel Train MKPC Goomboss.png|Goomboss with his DK Jumbo MKPC Honey Queen.png|Honey Queen with her Bumble V MKPC Mallow.png|Mallow with his Turbo Blooper MKPC Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones next to his Bumble V MKPC Dry Bowser.png|Dry Bowser with his Koopa Clown MKPC Colonel Pluck.png|Colonel Pluck behind his Brute MKPC Geno.png|Geno with his B Dasher MKPC Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario with his Goo Goo Buggy MKPC Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi with his Bumble V MKPC Baby DK.png|Baby Donkey Kong with his Barrel Train MKPC Penguin.png|Penguin with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Wiggler.png|Wiggler with his Bumble V MKPC E.Gadd.png|E. Gadd with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Rosalina.png|Rosalina with her Royal Ribbon MKPC Toadsworth.png|Toadsworth with his Bolt Buggy MKPC Pianta.png|Pianta with his B Dasher MKPC Noki.png|Noki with her Goo Goo Buggy Credits & Copyright Made by T0M.V.12 © - Don't use any artwork without permission *'Cosmic Clone idea by SonicWiki' *'Original Goombario artwork by McQueenMario' *'Original Dimentio artwork by Halfy.' *'Original Mouser artwork by JoeAdok' *'Other orginal arts by Nintendo ©' Special thanks to Nintendo and you All rights reserved to Nintendo © and T0M.V.12 © Trivia *The Retro Kart 'Brute' is actually the 'Wario Car' from Mario Kart Double Dash!! *The game is often referred as MKPC, considering it's for your PC, but it's for Nintendo 3DS Category:Games Category:No Thunder Clouds Zone Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games